Tokyo Savage: Pure Innocent Helplessness
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Dr Ten's Passage from Servent Boy: After their little quality time at volume two, Mamoru carries a very weak limp Tomoe back to the shop, Tomoe catches a slight fever, Shino wonders how that could’ve happened…


**Passage From Servant Boy**

**Pure Innocent Helplessness**

**Fandom: **Passage From Servant Boy

**Pairing: **Mamoru x Tomoe / Shino x Tomoe

All characters and situations belong to Dr. Ten, but it is hot to read…

**Summary: **After their little quality time at volume two, Mamoru carries a very weak limp Tomoe back to the shop, Tomoe catches a slight fever, Shino wonders how that could've happened…

**Done By: **Youkai Of Hearts

**To This Tale Of Sweet Proportion**

"Didn't Tomoe get back yet?" Shino just got back, the shop was just about to close up for the day, after that whole incident with his dear auntie he was hoping that the young Ninja boy would have made his way back here by now to at least see Mamoru and apologise for his absence, so far though it looked like that it hasn't happened yet.

"No he didn't" Bambi muttered in despair.

"And I haven't seen him all week" Kozue muttered

"That's odd, when he left Katsuragi's place without any word I thought he would come here" Shino took off his wig, he didn't want to admit it but he was worried about the raven haired young man, not only that but he was worried about Mamoru's moods, when he left to rescue Tomoe he saw the look in the white haired man's eyes, the look in his eyes looked awfully depressed.

"I better go see Mamoru-san" Shino was about to enter his office until Bambi darted his (Bambi's a boy even though he does look like a girl, really confusing when I think about it) eyes round to the young incubus as he skipped.

"Mamoru-san isn't here either"

"Say what? Did he say where he was going?" both Bambi and Kozue shock their head in unison, that was odd when Shino left he knew that Mamoru looked kind of concerned, but he didn't really know if the man who wears glasses would follow him, hopefully he didn't witness all of that too.

He blushed thinking of the very thought…

If he did saw something like that then he knew that Mamoru would go berserk instantly, (come on I mean wouldn't you if someone did that to you favourite Ukes?) "Where the hell would he go at this time of night?"

_**Knock, Knock!!**_

"We're closed!!" Bambi yelled, his long pigtailed hair swaying from side to side as he ran over to the door, opening ever so slightly, Shino just settled himself on one of the chairs, relaxing his legs, he felt sore all over. His brother Hiroshi was getting on his nerves, he just wanted to get back to the store to see if Tomoe was okay other than seeing his beloved boss in the process.

"Mamoru-san!! Tomoe-kun!! What happened to Tomoe-kun!!" Bambi squealed it almost brought the entire place down; literally the cup that was laced in Shino's hands was a bout to shatter from the outburst. But enough about that as soon as the name 'Tomoe' caught his ears he immediately stood up and ran over to Bambi, Kozue looked a bit shaken up.

And so they should be, wouldn't you if you saw a weak Tomoe lying limply in Mamoru's arms, wrapped in a warm blanket, his head was snuggling into Mamoru's chest, his head was covered in sweat and his cheeks are tinged in pink.

"Tomoe! Is he okay?" Shino asked, his hand about to touch the young boys head until Mamoru dodged from the reaching hand, "I found him in the streets, he looked exhausted" there was that smile that was laced in Mamoru's lips, this would usually tell the incubus that Mamoru was lying.

"Bambi will you call Suguru and tell him that Tomoe will be staying here tonight, Kozue would you continue to lock up the store" Shino watched as Mamoru went down the corridors; he decided to follow his boss anyway.

"Well what happened?" Shino asked, Mamoru didn't answer he was just silent as he entered his office, placing Tomoe unto his couch, stretching his body unto the nice texture, grabbing a pillow and placed it tenderly under the ninja boy's head. "You did him again didn't you?" there was really no point to beat around the bush when it was obvious that Mamoru screwed with Tomoe again.

"A little bit…" there was something very odd about that, he wasn't lying to him this time which was beyond the usual "Define 'a little' please…" silence reigned once more, Mamoru just continued to run his hand through Tomoe's hair, his eyes narrowed when he rested his pale skinned hand unto Tomoe's forehead, it felt hot, hotter than usual.

"Shino could you go and get a cloth and run it under some cold water…" Shino stood there for a minute, still trying to register the command "Why?"

"Tomoe-kun has a slight fever" who wouldn't if they wondered into the middle of the night, it was cold as the South Pole out there, Shino wondered how Tomoe could walk out there in a jumper let alone getting screwed by Mamoru. With the thought in his head he wondered out of the room and went down to the lavatories, getting a cloth that would usually be found in the cupboards, lucky for everyone in the bar this was a _Staff-only _lavatories.

Once he got the cloth he placed it into the sink and turned on the cold tap, the water running unto the cloth, and then he wrung it out, squeezing any water that would be unnecessary…

Shino walked out of the room and immediately went back into the office, where Tomoe was resting; Shino was actually shocked that Mamoru had left the room without him noticing of course Shino left the room but only for a few seconds. He placed the cloth unto the young boy's forehead; a slight twitch was felt once the cloth was placed on his forehead. Tomoe moaned softly, opening his eyes, bright tired yellows meeting wondering brown orbs.

"S-Shinohara-san"

"Oh so you finally woke up? How you feeling?" the young servant boy twisted his head around the room, his cheeks bright red and Tomoe looked liked he has seen better days in his life put together.

"A little bit hot…" Shino placed a hand unto Tomoe's cheek

"I'm not surprised leaving without a word and going out into the streets in cold temperatures like that…what did you and Mamoru do out there?" Tomoe blushes a bit pulling the quilt over his face a bit so that no one could see his bright red cheeks flaring madly. Tomoe looked so adorable

Shino noticed immediately

"Geez, your hopeless, you could've just told him to stop you know?" Tomoe just turned his body away from Shino, brown orbed young man thought that he probably struck a nerve on Tomoe; Tomoe just closed his eyes, remembering something earlier that had been said to him…

"_**Do you really think that you are anywhere fit to protect anyone?"**_

"I'm sorry for being…hopeless" Tomoe whispered, he could feel tears coming down his cheeks, Shino jumped at the sudden comment, he felt a sort of panic going down his spine as he tried his best to think of a way to reassure him.

"Hey, Hey don't take it seriously, I'm just giving you a hard time because I was worried about you, heck we were worried about you even Mamoru even though the guys being creepy now so…"

"I'm not fit to protect anyone" Shino froze in his place, he couldn't believe what he heard from Tomoe; he wondered if Mamoru said that? If Mamoru did say something like that it was probably meant to encourage Tomoe to get stronger, it was obvious that it wasn't the way that Tomoe saw it. "Did…"

"Did Mamoru tell you that?" there wasn't a reply as Tomoe snuggled deeper into the bed covers, Shino sighed as he walked over to Tomoe's side and sat down unto the sofa. His eyes immediately fixing unto the young feverish ninja that hid under the bed covers.

"I don't think Mamoru thinks you're hopeless…in fact I think he wants you to become stronger…you know…" Tomoe didn't move or react for a while until he muttered feverishly "You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"No way kid, I never do anything like that, not my style yeah know?" a hand was gently placed unto Tomoe's head, running through his hair, for some reason this made the little ninja feel more comfortable, he felt at ease and no longer feeling depressed, processing everything that has been said, everything that had happened, still it didn't get rid of this sense of helpless, hopeless pain that continued to swell inside his consciousness

"Don't take what Mamoru said the wrong way? He may smile and be a complete bastard, acting as if some people never matter, the truth is, I think he really cares about you…you know this morning, he seemed awfully depressed when you weren't around yeah know?" Tomoe twisted his head to the Incubus' direction

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Shino stood up as he strode over to the door, turning off the light and then wondered back to the sofa, settling himself unto the soft comfy texture as he wrapped his arms around Tomoe's small frame and pulled him close to his chest, Tomoe flinched a bit as he hissed. "Did that hurt?" Tomoe shook his head.

"Not too much, just a-a little" Shino smiled gently as he placed his chin unto Tomoe's head. "Good night, you better get well before Mamoru makes the rest of us work over time, got it?" a small smile crossed Tomoe's lips, he didn't know what to say, he never felt this feeling before, he never knew what it was called, he never knew what these emotions were named, to him they were nameless, they had no name, no description, it was almost alien to him.

"Shinohara-kun…"

"Hm?" Shino looked down on the little boy that was tucked in his arms as Tomoe whispered; a bit embarrassed at the question he was going to ask him…

"What do you call this feeling? You know when you feel a bit better, not worrying or that anyone hasn't been hurt?"

"I think that's called relief…" Tomoe dropped his lids over his eyes as he was lulled into sleep "Relief…hm…" Shino couldn't help but close his eyes too as he muttered into Tomoe's left ear gently "Good night kid"

Meanwhile outside Mamoru rested his back against the door that Shino had recently closed, he placed a hand unto his glasses, removing them as he glanced up at the ceiling, he had listened to the whole conversation up to this point, words making their way back to his mind once more as he wondered into his memories doors.

"_**Leave the shielding to me"**_

"_Tomoe, when I said that to you, I didn't just mean Shinohara-kun, I also meant you" _He made his way done to his room as he slowly unsheathed his sword that was tucked in his drawer, pulling the blade out gently and placed it inches away from his face, looking into a mirror as he whispered, a smile lacing unto his lips

"_No matter what…I will never let anyone hurt you or Shinohara, I mean it…"_

**End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I have been just dying to do a _**Tokyo Savage Passage From Servant Boy**_ piece for a loooong time, I just like the thought of Mamoru and Tomoe together, besides the other pairing of Shinohara and Tomoe, they were both also cuddly together.

Buuut, I haven't actually seen any fics so I just decided to post it up, I hope no one minds…


End file.
